


Scribbles

by hotschade



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotschade/pseuds/hotschade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lor'themar was a child his father had a secret one that haunts him to his adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Male/male, friendship between Lor'themar/Halduron/Rommath, Lor'themar's family history, and some violence, horror, and all sorts of goodies. Story is all written out, just needs posting. Pls rate/read and review greatly appreciated!!

Lor’themar sat quietly in his humble home; it was small, a bit cramped, he had a bed, dresser, and a small table to eat his meals and rifle through reports that he had not yet gotten to, and were too important to wait until the next day. He lifted his coffee cup and drank the last bit. He gathered his dishes and cleaned his dishes quietly, he turned to the man who was just waking up in his bed, their green eyes met, and they shared a smile, Manillan stood from the bed, grasping his lover’s shirt and wrapped it over his muscular body, his arms held their bodies close. They shared a kiss and Manillan lead Lor’themar back to bed.

“I will be late I must go.” He pulled away buttoning up his shirt.

Lor’themar’s eye went to the pendant his lover wore around his neck something about it enthralled him he found himself being led back to the bed, where they made love again.

“Every time….”

“I feel the same..” His hand lightly ran the length of Lor’themar’s torso.

Once again Lor’themar’s eye caught the pendant his lover wore, it was a deep violet crystal, oblong with a pointed tip at the end, it was held in place by a simple gold chain. Lor’themar grasped it lightly in his hand, lying lightly against his peach-toned palm, he noticed it caught the light and he continued to stare.

“I got you something.”

Lor’themar did not respond.

“A present, I know you will make good use of it.” 

Still enthralled by the pendant Lor’themar still did not respond.

Manillan pulled out a leather book bound by leather ties; he untied it and placed it on Lor’themar’s lap and placed a pencil in his hand.

“I was hoping you could draw me a picture.”

\--

Lor’themar casually walked up the curved path to the Sunfury, his hands behind his back clasped within each other, he had a feeling the day would be a good one, it had already started off so well. Rommath came up to him on his left, his fingers tightly wrapped around his staff they were no longer peach, but pale white.

“You are late.” He barked, Lor’themar started.  
“I have told you many times not to seek up on my left.” Rommath pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows.

“And I am not late.” They continued to walk into the vast room decorated with the banners of the Sin’dorei, gold trim, and guardians’ stiff and at the ready.

“You are an hour and half late.” Lor’themar stopped and looked at him.

“No…I’m….” He reached for his pocket watch and stared at it in disbelief, how long were they in bed?

“Unbelievable that you are this late, we have an entire day of meetings, and I have a feeling I must also remind you of how important these meetings are as you have forgotten how late it is.”

Lor’themar pocketed his watch, and started to rifle through his letters once he had reached his desk.

“I apologize, I was held-up I guess I didn’t realize how late it was.”

He looked down at a letter, the seal, it had been over a thousand years since he last saw it, but he would never forget it, it was his seal, it was his family’s seal. It was impossible, the man the seal belonged to was long dead, Lor’themar a mere child, but he would never forget.

Rommath had a response to his half-baked apology but he heard none of it, the world seemed to slow down as his thumb grated against the rough parchment, it was old, stained with time and dust, he cleaned the seal of the dirt with his thumb, and continued to study the seal with his eye.

“Lor’themar!” Rommath was now standing a few feet to his right with an expecting look on his face.

“Who’s that letter from?”

“Get out.” At first it was just a whisper but when no one did as he commanded, he shouted it, even the guardians left.

Lor’themar sat down quietly, he took a few deep breaths, calming himself as he gently tore through the seal, lifting the perfect folds and read the first sentence.

Dear Son,

He covered his face as tears streamed down his face. The image of a young, white haired elf flooded his mind. His simple and yet elegant white robe, his ocean blue eyes, his smile, warmth, the blanket he would wrap his son in and sing to him every night. 

He whipped his face of the tears, his face red with the exertion he took a few more deep breaths and read the rest of the letter. It made no sense to him, but at the same time he knew it to be true, somehow, this was true. He gently folded the letter it was over a millennia old, how had it landed on his desk? In the end, he knew he really didn’t care how it ended up on his desk, just that it was there.

He sat back, a memory of his father, scrubbing the walls, frantic, desperate, he had fear in his eyes, they were not the carefree look of a young elven man, but the eyes of someone who had….gone mad?

Its okay son….

I will fix it.

He wondered what his father would fix, and if it really mattered, he looked at the letter again, reading every word carefully he knew his father was not mad like most had happily labeled him.

He stood-up and left, telling no one where he was going.

__

Manillan walked through the dark Eversong woods his simple peasant style-clothing, cloak, and hood masked his identity. He whistled through the night, and a smug smile crossed his face when he heard the sound reciprocated, he walked a few feet forward, greeted by two orcs dressed in similar attire.

“Report.” One of the orcs quickly demanded.

“I’m a damn miracle worker, I suspect they will erect a statue in my honour.”

The other orc snorted.

“I didn’t realize they erected statues for spreading your cheeks.” He laughed.

“You think I enjoy lying with that man? My blood boils and my skin crawls every time he touches me, but I do as I must for our cause, for our master.”

“Your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed, we are grateful, and so will our master.”

Manillan opened the leather book from earlier to the page Lor’themar drew on before.

“I was able to have him draw a map….”

“The location of our master.”

“No….” He put a hand to his violet crystal “But soon. Do tell me that my efforts will be rewarded, I hope to torture and rip him apart, as did my brother did to his father.”

The two orcs smiled and looked at each other than turned back to the elf nodding in agreement.

“Your brother’s great ascension is one we all aspire for, hopefully you will join him, as will we.” Said the orc who just mocked him.

“I anxiously await my reward.”

They disbanded quietly into the night, he had waited many centuries for this moment, he delighted in the rewards his efforts would award him, and to serve their master. Manillan clasping the leather book close to his body he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and please read and review, or just kudos :D

Chapter 2

Lor’themar walked quietly into the small building, he spotted a priest kneeling in the front pew, deep in prayer, not wanting to disturb him he sat behind him and listened to murmuring just under the old elf’s breath. He finished his prayer and stood-up, cleaning up books and papers from an earlier teaching session he had with a sparse number of elves, and one Tauren. He turned to return the books to their place on the shelf and saw the Regent lord sitting quietly, his head down and stroking his chin.

“Lord Theron….”

“Please don’t, I am not here as a politician just as an elf.” 

His voice was small and meek, it reminded the priest of a child who had been looking for their parent and had given-up not knowing where to go next.

“You, like all the people of Quel’thalas are always welcome here.” The priest sat beside him.

“Do you believe you will go to the afterlife? I hear the light refuses to bless the broken.”

“From Outland?” He said with a raised eyebrow and an unmistakable air of superiority in his tone.

“They accidently became infected with demonic energies and the light refuses to course through them. I am wondering if we will be able to see those we love when we die despite the demonic taint on our souls.”

It was a deep, difficult question to answer, one that was complicated, and difficult to answer, and yet the priest had no problem answering it with pride and arrogance.

“Of course, we are not the Draenai.”

Lor’themar raised his head and furrowed his eyebrows, the priest had said something offensive he had expected a similar air of arrogance and superiority from his leader.

“May I ask what has prompted such a question? Your not ill are you?” It was part concern, but mostly a desire to gossip that caused him to ask about Lor’themar’ health.

“No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “My father was a priest of the light, I am wondering if I will see him again.”

This was an honest question, but the priest had earned his ire and now it was also a test.

“Of course you will, you have lead your people to grea….”

“I have demonic taint why would I see him again?” This was a truthful question, but he really wanted no answer, this priest was an idiot and the faster he got away from him the better.

He stood and walked away.

“Have I helped?” The priest called out, Lor’themar stopped.

“No, and you’re an idiot.”

\--

Keenlen Theron walked through the Eversong woods with two bags, one in each hand and another strapped to his back, all were heavy and he had long to walk, and despite the fact that now he could see his home was merely a few feet away, he was panting. He finally reached the door, putting the two bags of groceries down he pulled out his keys, at least thirty hung from the large ring, they clattered and clanged as he wrestled with them, unlocking the three locks that secured what was inside from the outside world. He quickly brought everything in, closed the door, and locked the five locks that kept everything out of his home. 

He groaned as the heavy bag strapped to his back was taken off, he dropped it on the ground and it made a loud thump sound. He wished he could take a moment to catch his breath but there was a knock at the door, he started, he glared at the door, he had hoped he could just ignore it, pretend he wasn’t home, who was he kidding, he was always home, coming out only to buy large quantities of food. There was another loud banging at the door.

“Keen, open the door, I saw you just walk in.” He continued to ignore it. “I want my damn glyphs, I got extra gold for you if they are ready right now.”

Keenlen scrapped his face with his hand he was sweating with the effort of bringing the food home. He slid a small rectangular piece of wood only big enough for the person on the other side to see his eyes. On the other side was a big, burly elf, dressed in heirloom, his sword hung loosely at his waist.

“Your not suppose to be here until tomorrow.” Keenlen said through the door.

“I told you, I got extra gold for you, three thousand for your troubles.”

“Three thousand? We agreed on three hundred.” He wasn’t protesting, he was an honest man, a priest of the light, and he lived his life accordingly.

“If you like I could give it to someone with better hospitality than you.”

“No!” He cleared his throat, he was desperate for money, he was quickly running out and every coin was precious. “I’ll take the extra coin, wait here.”

He shut the small strip of wood shut and retrieved the glyphs from his drawer, he unlatched and opened a larger rectangular window and slipped the glyphs through and quickly grabbed the heavy bag of gold, slamming the wooden window again. Keenlen went back to his desk and counted the money. He took a deep breath three thousand gold would be enough for the two of them for two months. He wasn’t sure what prompted the warrior to be so generous, but he also didn’t care, he stored the money away and went upstairs.

He reached Lor’themar’ door it was locked by six locks, he unlocked all of them. He knew it was cruel to lock his son in his room, but the consequences were just too great. Opening the door the young boy was standing on his bed, on the tips of his toes, elongating his body, his short, chubby finger holding on for dear life on the pieces of wood that was nailed against the wall, obscuring anyone’s view of who resided in the small room.

“What are you looking at?” 

Keenlen inquired still standing in the doorway, the child didn’t answer, Keenlen was struck as the light from the sun hit his face, he was getting older, he could theoretically keep him in the house for a few more decades, but could he do it for centuries? Millennia’s?

“Lor’themar, I asked you a question.” 

He waited for an answer and when he got none he walked to the window and through a small opening in between the wood, he saw a group of young elven children playing in the warm Quel’thalas sun. Dragonhawk hatchlings danced in between them, chasing each other, laughing and being children. Keenlen put a hand on his son’s shoulder, his heart broke for the child, he wanted desperately to allow his son to go outside and play, but the pictures on the walls, they wouldn’t let him.

“You know you can’t go outside, not ever.”

Lor’themar turned to his father, his crystal clear blue eyes looking up, he said nothing, he just stared, Keenlen expected him to say nothing he stopped talking a year ago. Whatever horrors he saw in his mind was too much for his young mind, the elder elf had only a glimpse of what the child saw, and it terrified him, it threatened to drive him mad, what was it doing to a child not even three decades old. Lor’themar pointed outside, Keenlen picked-up a dragonhawk stuffed animal and gave it to his son who threw it away, it just wasn’t the same. In response, Keenlen lifted the small child in his arms, holding him tight and kissed him, he held the small hand in his, rubbing the old scares with his thumb.

“Look what you did to yourself.” Lor’themar looked-up “There are people out there who wish to harm you, this is where you are safe, with me.”

Lor’themar stared at his fingers for a moment, than turned his head towards the window, than he lowered his head in resignation. 

“I bought some chocolate we can make hot…” 

Lor’themar wiggled free and ran downstairs, he helped his father put the food away, they played, read from a book of prayer, and had dinner, afterwards Lor’themar snuggled with his black and white cat beside the fireplace and read a book. Keenlen took this moment to do more glyphs any more money they could get was an extra blessing. Lor’themar stood up and pulled on his robe.

“If you want my attention you could talk.” Lor’themar shook his head. “What do you need?”

Lor’themar showed the last picture in his book, three little beetles, a family, Keenlen had covered the picture of the mother beetle, and the boy removed the parchment he had to smile, he sure was tenacious. 

“We have had this conversation in the past, mommy is sick, too sick to come home.”  
The truth was she was addicted to bloodthistle and smoked it while she was pregnant, the discovery devastated Keenlen and he severed all ties to the woman, taking on the care of the small child fully on himself. He was younger than the usual elf that had children, he hadn’t even made it to his hundredth and tenth birthday when the boy was born, but it had changed his life for the better. Lor’themar pointed to his father, than the picture of the mother beetle than to his hands, relaying the idea of healing. 

“You want me to heal mommy.” He nodded his head. “I can’t heal her, its….not in my ability. Maybe some day she will come back, but I don’t think you should get your hopes up, I don’t think she will come back.”

He looked at his father for a long moment than furrowed his eyebrows, he grabbed his father’s quill before he could protest the boy wrote 

Your wrong, she will come back. 

Than sat back in his spot in front of the fireplace, eventually falling asleep. It didn’t take long for the nightmares, it flooded the young mind, horrible images of the undead, ripping his people apart, destroying his land, and a human prince raising the dead to kill and destroy as their master willed. But, beyond this horrible image was another monster, just beneath Azeroth was an old god, hidden, it whispered for Lor’themar to reveal its location, it had minions just outside Lor’themar’s doors, ready and waiting for the location.

\--

“What is wrong with that man?” 

Halduron was reading the weekly reports of his rangers and eating his lunch. He didn’t have to look-up to see who it was, but he was wondering who he was talking about, and when did he become Rommath’s personal venter?

“He was an hour and a half late, third time this week he was late.” Ah, yes! Lor’themar. “He yelled at me.”

Halduron looked-up.

“He doesn’t yell.” Than returned to his work.

“He did plenty of yelling this morning, barely in his office five seconds and he orders me to leave, and all his guardians.”

This surprised Halduron, those guardians were never to leave, Lor’themar’s safety was paramount.

“Even the guardians?”

“He’s different, I can’t put my finger on it, but he’s different.”

“It’s called love, something your incapable of.”

Rommath scoffed in disgust, he didn’t like Manillan.

“No…Halduron, I am genuinely concerned about him, he received something, a letter. He turned pale, I’d say I haven’t seen the look of despair since I came home after the scourge.”

“What did the letter say?”

“He threw me out before he opened it.” Halduron nodded his head.

“Do you think it is strange…..” He trailed off, sitting down, they shared a look, Halduron knew where this was going.

Halduron chose to ignore the question.

“All the time you have know him have you ever noticed that he prefers to lie…”

“This conversation is going into a direction that is dangerous, his personal life is none of your business.”

“Everything he does is my business. I make it my business to be aware of all the people who come in contact with our leader. Maybe if we kept better care of our coming and goings maybe someone could have sensed Dar’khan’s betrayal.”

They were quiet for a moment, it was obvious that Halduron was very uncomfortable with this conversation and would like nothing more than to tell Rommath to stuff it, but he knew the magistrate was right.

“I don’t like him.”

“The whole world knows you don’t like him.”

“Answer the question.”

Halduron was quiet Rommath had his answer, at least he presumed he had his answer. The truth was that Halduron never knew Lor’themar to lie with a woman and had been only with other males. He simply felt it was none of Rommath’s business and he would hold his dear friend confidence.

“People change.” He hoped this would shut Rommath down.

“I know you don’t believe that.”

“Maybe he discovered something about himself that he….”

The look on Rommath’s face told him he wasn’t buying it.

“You have already started an investigation?”

“I turned up nothing, no family, no friends, nothing.”

“I will assign my best ranger to aid you in anyway you see fit. However, my ranger reports to me and if I have an inclining that you are manipulating the investigation to fit your purpose I will tell Lor’themar of your scheming.”

“I did come across something strange, a man with the same name had a brother who was a suspect in his father’s murder.”

“His father was murdered?”

“You didn’t know that?”

“He never mentioned it.”

“The last name is different and our lord was a child, I don’t know it might be nothing.”

\--

Halduron decided he would walk to the Sunfury it was another beautiful day in the Eversong woods, he smiled as he casually strolled. Although, Rommath had given him a dire warning, he mostly took it as an overreaction, a dislike of Lor’themar’s new love interest. Some of what he said was true mostly it was conjuncture at best.

“Hello.” 

Halduron turned to see a man in a white robes and blue eyes standing a few feet away. He was surprised to see a high elf it was uncommon even though they were permitted to return.

“Hello, may I help you?”

“No, but I can help you.”

“You want to help me?”

“You are looking for Lor’themar, he is not in Silvermoon.”

“How do you know I am looking for him, or where he is?”

“We have a common interest, Lor’themar. I want to help you help him.”

“What is your name?”

“It does not matter, what matters is that he is at a house just south of here. I have a map.” He handed a rolled-up parchment Halduron just stared at him.

“Again, what is your name?”

“What you need to know is that Grand Magistrate Rommath’s instincts about Manillan is correct. I have had dealings him…and his family, all were bad. What you need to know is that he wills Lor’themar harm.”

Halduron took the map and the man walked away.

“Wait, how do I find you again if I need to contact you?”

The man ignored him and just continued to walk away.

\--

Lor’themar stood just outside of his childhood home, it was covered in a weed that crept-up the walls it’s tentacles weaving into the foundation, it was more weed than home. The door was open slightly he walked in and it creaked when opened, holding on by a single hinge, the floor had patches of cracks and marble was missing, the white and red pattern was almost completely indiscernible. He walked in even further and gasped and put a hand to his mouth when he saw the drawings on the walls, it was the scourge attacks, the word scourge scribbled over and over, the drawings were masterfully done, the writing was that of a child.

He turned around and saw the locks on the doors, now he was starting to remember, his father’s franticly scrubbing the walls, it had happened over night, he had awoken after a nightmare and started to draw, he didn’t understand the drawing he just did as the voice commanded, going at it like a child who was possessed.

He walked upstairs his room had several locks his father would lock him in, for his own safety. He walked in, the window bared by wood no one was allowed to see in, not even the sunlight was allowed. On the walls more drawings of his people’s destruction, his hand began to twitch, he saw a pencil on the ground. He heard a familiar voice, it commanded him to draw, he had no will of his own, he picked it up and began to draw, a little at first, but the more he drew the more furious he became, his fingers started to bleed, but he hadn’t noticed, he had only one purpose. Someone had grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Halduron screamed, “Look at your hand it’s bleeding.”

He looked down and saw that his right hand was bleeding.

“I don’t know.” His hands shook “What did I draw?”

He turned around and saw a hideous creature with multiple tentacles, eyes, and razor sharp teeth, some how it was familiar to him. Halduron led him to the bed that creaked with the weight, he wondered if it was a good idea to sit him on the bed. He knelt down and wrapped the bleeding hand with a handkerchief.

“What is this place?”

“This is my home.”

“What? No, there are locks on all the doors, these drawings are of the scourge attacks.”

“I drew them, I knew it was going to happen, but some how I forgot.”

“That makes no sense.” Lor’themar pulled his hand away and lied back on the bed.

“I’m staying here, leave.” Halduron stood-up

“I will not you are not well.”

“Get out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay, just been busy with school and a new job (woot!). Will try to update faster :D
> 
> read, review, kudo, and keep reading :D

Chapter 3

Zaniah tapped her finger against her arms crossed over her chest, pacing she was visibly irritated, she knew that good for nothing warrior could not be trusted, she turned around and saw Dradis.

“Your late.” She barked “I’ve been waiting for three hours.” He rested his hand against the tree trapping her against the tree.

“I took care of things sweetie.”

“Did you see him?”

“No, but your brother sure hiding something and he’s nuts.” He sneered.

“You owe me another three thousand gold.” He moved even closer to her pressing uncomfortably against her. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

“You do know I’m married.”

“Don’t let that stop you.”

“Why do I owe you more money, already pissed out the coin I gave to you.” She said with disgust.  
“I gave it to your crazy brother so he would trust me, we’ll get your nephew out, if he’s in there.” He walked away.

“What are you talking about?”

“You think I didn’t hear, the boy’s dead at least that is what priest nut job claims. You obviously don’t believe him…” She quickly caught up to him.

“Otherwise we wouldn’t be doing this but no matter what I get paid, if the boy is in the house or not. I get you in the house if he’s not in there he’s really dead I get paid.”

“Fine. Please don’t hurt Keen he’s sick it’s not his fault.” He barked out a bitter laugh she tried to ignore it the best she could.

They mounted his horse and rode to Keenlen’s house and dismounted, she knocked on the door. Keenlen opened the small rectangular slot and was surprised to see her.

“Zaniah?” 

“Keen, I want to see him.” He was shocked it was a good thing he told the boy to hide in his room anytime he heard a knock at the door.

“See him? You mean my son? My dead son…go to his grave and leave me the hell alone.”

“I dug him up there’s nothing but rocks in there.”

“You dug-up my son?” He was more terrified than angry.

“I had to know you are sick truly you are sick, get the boy and you can avoid what happens next.”

“Go to hell Zaniah.” He slammed the small opening and turned to walk away, there was a loud thud he turned to see an axe making it’s way through, two more whacks and the door was broken.

Dradis walked through Keenlen wondered how he could have been so foolish to trust that damn warrior. He began to cast smite but Dradis jabbed the blunt end of the axe into Keenlen’s midsection he doubled over in pain than he rammed it into his face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

“You weren’t supposed to hurt him.” 

“He was casting what did you want me to do, go find the boy.”

She ran upstairs in search of Lor’themar Dradis picked-up Keenlen and tied him to a chair he groaned. He looked at the walls walking closer he put a hand to the images of his beautiful home and people destroyed in an attack.

“Damn! Even more nuts than I originally thought.”

It didn’t take long for Zaniah to find Lor’themar’s room she opened the door and saw him standing in front of her, she would never forget what her nephew’s face, she put her hands over her mouth and nose started to cry, than she reached for him he backed-up, she kneeled down.

“Lor’themar, it’s me aunt Zaniah, do you remember me? I use to buy you chocolate at the faire.” He stared at her for a while than realization he smiled and nodded his head.

“Come here sweetie, come give me a hug.” He ran into her arms she missed his sweet face and his bright smile she held him closer.

She put him down grabbed a small satchel filled it with clothes, toys, picking him up quickly they went downstairs, Lor’themar took one look at Dradis and his father screamed and wiggled his way free, Zaniah caught his arm and pulled him closer.

“He’s not a bad man he’s here to help me, daddy is just sleeping.” She gave him an uncertain smile and he seemed to believe her, Keenlen started to stir, cringing at the pain.

“Come on.” Lor’themar went to his father’s desk pulling at a drawer door that was locked.

“No, Zaniah, don’t give it to him…” He pulled at his restraints.

“Your more nuts than I originally thought, look at this Zaniah it’s Quel’thalas under attacked.” Dradis cried she swallowed hard as she heard the quiver in his voice and the images of the dead slaughtering her people.

“These things are dead but they move they kill.” She moved closer and saw the image of Arthas it appeared as if he was controlling them.

“This human…. He controls them he the one attacking our people.” She whispered Lor’themar pulled more on the drawer door she walked to him using a small knife she kept in her boot she broke the lock the boy pulled out a book and pencils.

“You don’t understand what you are doing, there are people out there who want to hurt him, please don’t do this.” He grimaced at the pain again Lor’themar pointed at his father.

“No, he can’t come.”

“Please don’t do this, please you’re my sister.”

“That boy is better off away from you.” Dradis spat as they left Keenlen screamed and pulled at his restraints uncontrollably, all the fear and pain he had kept hidden from his son for the last year came out as they walked away.

\--

Aerash quietly put the plates from his meal away in the cupboard, his brother Manillan ran inside the house startling him.

“You…. wouldn’t…believe…” He said through panted breath.

“You’re a magi why didn’t you just teleport here running brings unwanted attention to us.” He said angrily.

“I was so excited I forgot to use teleportation I just couldn’t believe it. Keenlen’s sister kidnapped the boy, she took him to her house he’s outside playing free for the picking.”

“Keenlen would never let that happen he faked the boy’s death to protect him.”

“She had a warrior, I walked right in…”

“Did you kill him?” A smile crept over his thin face “Please tell me you had the pleasure of riding us of that nuisance.” He could tell from the look on his younger brother’s face he hadn’t “You idiot, our job is still difficult because of what? Huh?”

“I didn’t think I had to.”

“You didn’t think you had to?” He slapped Manillan across the face “We do what we must for our master no matter what, we will have to commit atrocities for him you must be prepared to do such.”

“Next time, next time I will do it.” Manillan said eagerily Aerash sneered.

“I will do it you obviously don’t have the stomach for it.”

“You should have seen the look on his face.” Manillan laughed

“Show me where the boy is.”

\--

Lor’themar stared at the soccer ball as he twirled it in between his hands it went one way than the other, he studied it carefully, he had seen other children playing with it he strained to remember what they had done with it. Than he remembered they kicked it, he put it on the ground and attempted to kick it with the front of his foot and fell flat on his butt, he quickly got up and attempted to kick it again and the same thing happened he looked up at his aunt’s husband who was trying to conceal his laughter.

“Your weird. Who can’t kick a ball?” His older cousin Sadron cried out.

“Sadron, this is new to him be nice.” His father Raberon said gently he kneeled down. “Use the inside of your foot and lightly kick it.”

He did as his uncle told him and he kicked it, he laughed happily ran to the ball that was just in front of Sadron picked it up and brought it back to where he was standing just seconds before and kicked it back to Sadron.

“No, Lor’themar he’s going to kick it back to you.” Lor’themar nodded his head happily.

A little boy ran to Sadron “Are you playing soccer can I play?”

“Sure, I’m Sadron and this is my weirdo cousin Lor’themar.”

“I’m Halduron Brightwing, nice to meet you.” Lor’themar gasped, all the horrors the voice showed him there were some bright spots and he knew Halduron was his friend.

“Halduron.” A stern voice called him a man and a woman in finely embroidered robes and gemmed jewels that sparkled in the sun walked over to him “Your wearing your finest robes, no playing. Apologies sir.”

“Its fine, I might have some extra clothes that he can barrow.” Halduron’s face lit-up both the faces of the man and woman contorted in disgust.

“We’re lost, we’re looking for the Andillian estates could you direct us?” 

Raberon stood and studied the map the held in his hand Raberon directed them where to go. Moments later they started to walk away, Lor’themar ran to Halduron and hugged from behind holding him tight.

“What is this?” The woman said with disgust she looked Raberon up and down, his clothes were ragged, multiple stains, and patches, the difficulties of life were worn on his face.

“Halduron Brightwing is my best friend.” Lor’themar said and hugged him even tighter.

“I just met you.” He giggled “But if you want to be my best friend we can be.” Lor’themar nodded his head happily; the man grabbed Halduron by the arm and roughly yanked him away.

“We must be going.” They quickly walked away without even a thank-you.

“What was their problem?” Sadron asked

“Let that be a lesson to both you boys, those were nobles we are commoners, or as they like to call us peasants, we don’t mix.” He turned to Lor’themar “You spoke, are you going to say anything else?” The smile on the boy’s face disappeared and he slowly shook his head.

Aerash and Manillan watched from a distance cloaked by their invisibility spell, Manillan looked at his older brother he wait eagerly for guidance.

“Remarkable, these idiots have no idea what they have.” Manillan nodded his head in agreement.

“Should we take him now?” 

“With all these people as witnesses, maybe they can run as fast as ghostpaws to the rangers about our kidnapping of the boy. How am I related to such a moron.”

“Sorry brother, I thought you wanted him post haste.”

“I do, but with cunning not recklessness.” He stroked his chin. “We will take him tomorrow, let the boy have tonight.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What we will do to that boy’s mind…. it will destroy him, let him have tonight, tomorrow we will rip his secrets out of him even if we have to tear his mind apart.”

\--

Raberon carried Lor’themar into the house he laid still against the mains muscular chest deep in sleep.

“Guess who played too much.” Raberon said with a smile.

“Oh no, he didn’t even get any diner.”

“He was too excited all he wanted to do was play, and run, and kick, and chase dragonhawk hatchlings, which didn’t work out the way he had hoped.”

“Did it bite him?”

“It did but that didn’t even deter him, he was going to play with it no matter what.” He laughed, “Your nephew is the cutest thing I have ever seen…” He smiled “Our nephew I mean.”

Sadron heard this and crossed his arms over his chest, Raberon took Lor’themar upstairs and tucked him in his bed 

“I just don’t understand why do you care?” Sadron cried out as his father walked down the stairs.

“Because he’s my nephew, we’re family and family take care of each other.”

“He’s not my family.” He scowled.

“Go to your room.”

“I didn’t get diner.” She gave him an angry look he knew he could not argue with her, he stormed upstairs.

Later that night Lor’themar had a nightmare, the same one every night, but instead of warm, comforting arms he was greeted by slaps to the face.

“Wake-up you big weirdo.” Sadron slapped Lor’themar again he starred-up at him surprised and hurt.

“I got no diner because of you now I get no sleep.” He slapped Lor’themar again “I hate you, go back to your weirdo dad and don’t come back.” He went back to his bed Lor’themar rubbed his face and went downstairs.

When he made it downstairs he realized he got no diner either, he spotted something wrapped in cloth and opened it up to reveal some meat, bread, and cold soup sat beside it covered by another cloth, he took the meat and bread sat down and ate the food. Then went to his satchel and pulled out his book and pencil, he drew himself, Keenlen, and what he imagined his mother looked like, he was so excited by his picture he started jump-up and down, he just found his aunt and her family, now he was certain he would find his mother. He drew everyone holding hands with hearts coming out of their heads he gave his mother a kiss.

Than he heard it, the voice, his hand began to twitch and he began to draw this time there was no one to stop him, he drew until the sun rose waking Zaniah up to prepare for the day, she walked down the stairs yawning as she went, when she got to the bottom she spotted Lor’themar frantically drawing on the walls, the pictures were the same as the ones at his house.

“What are you doing?” She waited for some sort of response “Lor’themar stop.” 

She grabbed his arm to stop him he thrashed about and screamed, he threw his arms up and scratched her face, he screamed more trying desperately to do as the voice commanded, then he stopped his body went limp, his eyes glassed over.

“Lor’themar…..baby?” Tears ran down her face

“What happened?” Raberon knelt beside them.

“I don’t know, I have to get Keen, I think I got this whole thing wrong.”

Raberon picked the limp boys body, Zaniah stood-up and ran out the door, she ran until she reached Keenlen’s house, the door swung open and closed with the warm breeze hitting the frame hard, she pushed the door open gasping for air she spotted Keenlen sitting at his table having a cup of tea. He turned his head revealing a black and blue swollen shut left eye, he breathed heavily through his mouth, his nose broken in two places, he simply said.

“He went mad didn’t he.”

“No, I came here to make sure everything is alright with you. You should have breakfast with us.” She hated admitting she was wrong to her brother.

“Sister, I have known you my entire life, I have looked-up to you, watched you from a distance, I know you, I know everything about you, I know when you are frantic.”

“Is it that obvious?” She muttered

“It is…. and your wearing your nightgown and no shoes.” She looked down at her nightgown and muddy feet, he stood-up he was already wearing a satchel.

“You knew this would happen.”

“I figured I would allow you to see with your own eyes that it is not me, I am not mad.”

They walked back to Zaniah’s house, Raberon held the boy in his arms, Keenlen quickly took out a blanket and wrapped the boy in it, he sung to the boy, whispered in his ear while he cradled his young son in his arms. After a while and still no response from Lor’themar he looked at his older sister with tears.

“He usually comes back, I don’t understand why it’s taking so long. Lor’themar, daddy’s here…. I love you.” He ran a thumb down his cheek, the boy blinked and put his hand over his father’s and looked-up at him.

“He’s back.”

But Keenlen could see in his son’s eyes he was only responding to the touch, to the familiar feel of his father, he would not eat or respond t verbal commands. Eventually he took him upstairs to bed, they lied next to each other, Keenlen would leave his son for nothing.

“Keen, we need to talk please come downstairs.” Zaniah implored she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, he needs constant supervision I can’t leave him.”

“Sadron is old enough to watch him we need to go downstairs and talk, please let me help you little brother.”

He nodded and they all went back downstairs, Zaniah poured three cups of tea as the two men starred at the walls.

“I don’t understand what is this?” Raberon enquired Keenlen heard the quiver in his voice, the fear, he knew it well.

“This is my son’s nightmares, this is our nightmare. This is going to happen to us, eventually, I don’t know when or why, I don’t know why that human is attacking us or why the dead are rising again. I just know it is truth.”

“Yo….you don’t know that.” Raberon asserted he didn’t want to believe it Keenlen didn’t blame him he didn’t want to believe it either.

“I do, I do know it is true. Lor’themar told me, he said the voice told him the truth of our path, this human is the butcher and that is what he will do to us.”

They were quiet for a while, Keenlen shook, the strain of the secret was taking its toll, he cried quietly Zaniah put her hands around him and kissed him on the top of his head.

“It started about two years ago, when we went to see the newborn prince, remember how the king proudly showed him off, his sweet little fingers peeking out, and those chubby little cheeks.” He laughed bitterly.

“Lor’themar insisted he would draw the new prince a picture of the king, queen, and the little prince. I thought it would be harmless until the king accused me of using my son to threaten the prince. I looked at the picture and it was an elf, but he was grey with a green crystal protruding from his chest it was hideous. Lor’themar said it was the prince.”

“I don’t understand how could that be the prince.”

“Are you sure this is not his imagination….or an illness.” Raberon’s eyes darted from one sibling to the other.

“What do you mean? Do you mean he’s mad? At his age?” Raberon defended.

“I thought the same, it had to be madness, how else would you explain it. Than, he was taken, these two men, they…they kidnapped the boy, they serve some sort of master.”

“Oh…oh no! I didn’t set the protective charms, it’s the only thing protecting the boy, they are mages they can just teleport in and out.”

“I will help you.” Zaniah took the charms and helped set them around the entrance to the house.

Raberon studied the drawing “By the Sunwell.”

“What is it?” Keenlen asked without taking his eyes off of his work.

“That’s us, that undead thing…it’s going to kill you Zaniah…and it appears…I’m already dead.” When Zaniah came closer Raberon covered it with his hand.

“My love don’t look, finish your work.”

“Now that we know we can change it, prevent it from happening.”

“Right now we must concentrate on protecting the boy, we can change our fate later.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the heck have I been??
> 
> So sorry I left this story for a little bit, life caught up with me :'(
> 
> I will try my best to edit the next chapter so to post as quickly as possible :DDDD
> 
> This is the chapter that turns into the horror part of the story, well, just a little bit, but more horror is coming up bahhahahaah!! I mean...enjoy :D

Chapter 4

Rommath looked down at his work with delight, yet again masterful work, he really knew how to make dull, mundane bureaucratic work into art. He looked-up and saw Lor’themar dressed as a peasant, well, it wasn’t peasant clothing it was plain, unelaborate, and inelegant clothing, sold by a half-rated seamstress apprentice, but he like to call it peasant clothing, it befit it to be called nothing but that.

“I take it you are not here to work, otherwise….” He trailed off looking at his lord’s clothing in disgust.

“You truly make passive aggressive disgust into an art form.” Rommath gasped.

“My magic is my art.”

“And your tongue is your blade.”

“Well, if one must inflict pain and suffering, one must be quick witted about it. Otherwise, why bother.”

“Did you organize my desk?”

“I’m flattered you noticed unlike last time, but you were under some stress, so I will ignore the fact that you ignore…excuse my slip of the tongue, failed to notice.”

Lor’themar closed his eye and let out an exasperated breath.

“I read your reports, made notes so you wouldn’t have to read them, wrote letter of approval or disapproval, under my name of course, organized your petitions for the next two weeks according to importance. And most importantly….” He sat back in the chair.

“I watered your plants.” Lor’themar smiled.

“Did you organize my bookcase, too?”

“How do you have the Troll Wars and An Elven Spring? I thought both were destroyed, those are the last copies are they not?”

Lor’themar was quiet for a while “Kael’thas gave them to me, they were a gift, I have no idea how they survived the attacks. They were the only personal affects of mine that survived.”

“Did you get your work done?” Rommath contoured his face in shock “Right, stupid question.” He tapped Rommath on the knee and the mage stood-up allowing Lor’themar to take his rightful place.

Lor’themar sat back in his chair, Rommath bowed slightly and turned to leave.

“Rommath, one other thing.” He turned to face the younger man, there was at least a century, maybe even a century and a half between the two men but at that moment Lor’themar looked older than he. The mage couldn’t help but worry for his lord.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Rommath walked closer, he looked even older than he did a moment ago, he wondered if his life was difficult, he knew next to nothing about his childhood, or his adulthood before meeting the former Lieutenant.

“Why did the letter upset you so?”

“Please, some things must remain….private.” He bowed and turned “Some things are too painful to share.” He mumbled the last part Rommath heard but kept walking as if he heard nothing.

\--

Rommath looked down at the dirty, dusty chair, than at Halduron who was sitting on a counter, leaning against the wall with one of his legs up against his chest.

“Just wipe it down like you always do.” His face contorted with disgust, he would rather stand.

“So, he has lost his mind, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know.” Halduron shook his head. “But, I don’t think he’s mad, there is something more. He didn’t realize what he had done, not until I woke him up.”

“Woke him up, he was drawing in his sleep?”

“No, more like a trance, I think he drew an old god.”

“An old god!” This was worse than he thought, but they had defeated the Twilight hammer, but there are more old gods, and not all of them had been killed.

“Some believe our original settlement had an old god underneath, possibly….”

“Possibly it is talking to Lor’themar?”

“Are we ready for this Halduron? To turn against our Regent Lord, or possibly to have him take us down another road of doom?”

“We will do as much as we can to save him, I say this as his best friend, I will not hesitate to stop him if he does, before that I will do everything I can to save him.”

“Your talking about….killing him?”

“Our people have endured such hardship, our home was destroyed beyond recognition, I have no family left. Yet, the betrayal of our prince, for me at least, was more devastating.”

“As it was for me, I followed him, I lied for him, manipulated for him, and in the end he betrayed me.”

“We must protect our people, we must put them before….before our personal feelings. An old god Rommath.” They fell silent, soaking in the gravity of the situation.

What did you find out about Manillan?”

“He purchased a stone, cheap rubbish which makes sense. Everything that man owns is cheap rubbish painted with a little bit of finery, cheap paltry tricks, the Darkmoone faire would bow their heads in shame. “But, the stone is not what is important, it’s what he bought at the alchemy store that is important.”

He paced back and forth, he truly hated Manillan, his cheap cloth embroidered with fine thread, his jewelry that was held together with gold, but encrusted with fake gems. And his apartment, well, he wasn’t sure how he got a place in Rommath’s apartment building, but being neighbors with him was unbearable especially when Lor’themar would visit.

“The ingredients are nothing to worry about on their own, even together, but when I did some searching in my alchemy book. I found a spell that enthralls a subject, essentially nullifying their free will.”

“This stone can be used on anyone?”

“No, it is made for only a specific person, it must have a personal item encased in the stone itself.”

“Damn it!”

“Your ranger is watching him, he’s taken a walk into the woods three times this week, very late, around one a.m., she follows him to a point and loses him every time.”

“Well, we will just have to keep looking, I will keep an eye on Lor’themar you keep digging on Manillan.” He jumped down from his seat “Keep me updated, we will meet here tomorrow with any news.” 

Halduron walked past Rommath who put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, he swept his hair to one side and used his handkerchief to dust off Halduron’s back than replaced his hair so it was neat. He picked out a small spider out of the General’s hair.

“Aw! This spider is so….” A fire bolt shot out of his hand killing the spider instantly.   
“Dead.”

“I think I heard it pleading and beg for its life.”

“Serves it right, it should have stayed home.”

\--

Manillan kissed the side of Lor’themar’s neck working his way to his ear, they lied naked in his bed, Lor’themar laughed as his lips tickled that spot, the same spot every time elicited the same response.

“I can’t believe you talked me into coming here.” They kissed.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to convince you.”

“Manillan, I….” He trailed off.

“You what?” He continued to kiss his neck.

“I love you.” He stopped kissing Lor’themar’s neck, damn! He was good. Manillan didn’t answer and Lor’themar realized his mistake.

“Oh, I see.” He stood-up and put his underwear on “It’s fine, we never talked about it.”

Manillan clasped Lor’themar’s hand pulling him closer.

“No, you don’t. It’s just…hard for me. I had another lover, he died in the attack on Quel’thalas, his death…” Fake tears formed in his eyes, Lor’themar sat back down.

“It was so hard, I know it was such a long time ago, I have had other lovers…but love. I swear….I’m close. I am falling in love with you, I’m just not there just yet, be patient.”

“I can be patient.” Manillan led him back to bed. “I have something for you, he reached for a crimson velvet pouch, it held a ruby ring, encrusted diamonds surrounded it, it caught the sun as it was held in between Lor’themar’s index finger and thumb. He remembered as a child a rare event of a far off star was its brightest in the ebony sky. It shined down from the heavens, he swore the Titans had created the star to be a shining beacon to all of Azeroth. It was exquisite. Manillan couldn’t help but gasp. Maybe he didn’t have to kill Lor’themar, it pays to be by the side of such wealth. He would, of course plead the case to his master, the practical side of him knew Azeroth was destined to burn, but the hedonistic side rationalized that he could convince it to spare the Sin’dorai.

Manillan looked down at the ring, it was exquisite, he bit his lower lip, he wasn’t anywhere near in love with Lor’themar but he sure was in love with that ring, Lor’themar put the ring on his finger. He rested his head on Manillan’s chest placing his hand over his heart, it pounded hard against his hand. Manillan put his arm around his lover; a moment later he was laughed at something.

“What is so funny?”

“Do you know that Rommath is my neighbor?”

“Yes, I still remember the look of disapproval when he realized we were lovers.”

“I was thinking we could celebrate our new found commitment to each other, this right here…” He pointed to the wall right behind them.

“That is his apartment, we should celebrate, and I mean really celebrate, really loudly.”

“I don’t know, Rommath has been always been a loyal advisor. It would be rude.”

“It would be fun, do it for me.”

In the apartment next to them Rommath had changed into his lounge wear, poured himself his newest bottle of Eversong wine, and started his, what did that stubby green gremlin call it? A jukebox? He didn’t care just that it played his favourite music beautifully, and it did. He sat down and opened his book, he took a deep breath in he enjoyed having a few moments of peace and quiet.

“Oh…oh Lor’themar.” Rommath grumbled.

“Oh yes fuck me harder.” His face contorted in disgust, he took a deep breath, mumbled to himself to just ignore them and enjoy his book.

“Yeah, you like it hard…I’ll give it to you hard.” The bed began to hit the wall in a rhythmic and very loud and very annoyingly manner. Rommath closed his eyes trying his best to ignore them.

“Tomorrow….tomorrow you are going to hear about this.” He grumbled between his teeth.

“Oh Lor’themar put your huge cock into my tight asshole and cum real long inside of me.” Rommath spilled his wine all over his clothes, he dry heaved.

He got changed and teleported out as quickly as he could, his hands tightly in a fist he walked the streets of Silvermoon, grumbling and muttering to himself.

“Grand Magistrate, I thought you were going to have a quiet evening at home.” He turned to see Magistrate Pemaris sitting at his favorite restaurant.

“I was, my neighbours were….celebrating.”

“A party, why did you not join them?”

“It’s the kind of celebration no one should hear.” He laughed. “It’s not funny, I spilled a brand new bottle of wine all over myself. I was in such a hurry to get out I didn’t even bother to clean the carpet. Now, it’s going to be very difficult to get out.”

“A little too much information.” He laughed again.

“The pillow talk alone.” He shivered “Sorry, I just threw-up in my mouth a little.” 

“Come join me for a night cap.”

“I have that book you leant me, allow me to retrieve it from my sanctum and I will join you.” The magistrate nodded his head in agreement. 

Rommath reached his inner sanctum, scanning his bookshelf he quickly found it. He enjoyed the book immensely, he wanted to review his notes, opening it he saw all the word were gone, the book was empty. He picked-up another book, and it was empty, than another, but this one had pictures. Blood and high elves together, but their bodies contorted, deformed, twisted, they turned their heads to him, blaming him. They pointed their fingers at him, some of the monstrous elves were demons, the same demonic elves they found in the Sunwell plateau. They moved towards him, coming out of the pages. He dropped the book, hitting the small of his back against his desk.

Than he saw him, his apprentice lying on the ground, blood everywhere, his chest ripped open, he was eviscerated. The blood moved towards him and he tried to escape but he slipped on the blood, now his hands were covered in blood, so was his clothing, and his face. He frantically starred at his hands, swatting at them trying to remove the blood. He looked back at his apprentice he looked straight at him, his dead eyes, his accusing dead eyes. Rommath screamed as his dead body twitched, and stretched like a spider, his arms and legs becoming longer, his back arched and moved like a hideous spider.

“I’m dead maaaasster.”

Rommath too frantic to stand-up pushed against the floor as he tried to get away.

“All your fault….MAAAAASTER!”

Rommath screamed again.

“I’m going to eat your entrails, real slow, MAAAAASTER!”

\--

Lor’themar woke-up in Manillan’s arms, he wasn’t in Manillan’s bed, this was his old childhood home, the drawings on the walls were gone, no wood nailed to the walls, it was warm, and comforting, he could feel the beautiful rays of the sun against his bare skin. He walked down stairs his father was drawing on the walls, frantically. He ran to him to stop him unsuccessfully.

“Stop! Stop this now.” He than realized it wasn’t Keenlen, it was himself, a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

“Father!”

“Hello son.” Lor’themar didn’t answer “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? I don’t understand.”

“Your going to tell them, I died to protect you, I died to protect this secret, and you are going to tell them.”

“Tell them? Tell who, and what am I going to tell them?”

“We buried the truth, deep in your mind to protect you.”

“I wished you hadn’t died, I wished you hadn’t died for me.”

“I would die again for you, you are my son, and when you have children…you will understand.”

Lor’themar put a hand to Keenlen’s cheek.

“You cannot trust Manillan, he is using you.”

“No, he loves me.”

“He couldn’t even say it, the people who love you are trying to help you. The one you cannot trust is trying to destroy you and those around you.”

“The secret must be kept buried in your mind, if it is revealed all of Azeroth will be destroyed.”

“What secret?”

“If I tell you, they will come for it, they are trying to pull it out of you. I have proof that Manillan is not the man you think he is, he wears a violet amulet, it is enchanted to charm you, to manipulate you into revealing your secrets. If he loves you he will remove it without a second thought.”

Lor’themar woke with a start, Manillan was awake as well, lying next to him, he looked at him than at the amulet.

“Who the hell is at the door?” Manillan mumbled, he stood up and put on his robe, Lor’themar dressed.

It was Halduron, he didn’t wait for an invitation, much to the chagrin of Manillan.

“We have a problem.”

“This could not have waited until tomorrow? I only ask that I have some private time.” 

“Rommath killed his apprentice.”

“What? No, he would never…”

“He was found covered in the man’s blood, the splatter suggests he is the killer.” Manillan smiled, he amazed himself how much of a master of manipulation he was.

“Unless, someone set him up.” Halduron looked at Manillan.

“Who? You don’t mean me?”

“He was with me the entire night, how and why would he do this to Rommath?” 

Manillan smiled at Halduron, he stood a few feet from the two men, his arm stretched unnaturally, his fingers elongating, gnawed, his nails turned into talons, they twirled Lor’themar’s hair, twisting it into a knot. His face twisted into a demon, he laughed manically. 

“Halduron…..Halduron, what are you doing?” Lor’themar screamed

He didn’t know how he got there, but now he was standing at the balcony, Lor’themar screamed at him frantically as he let-go of the hand railing plummeting to the ground.

\--

The two orcs laughed uncontrollably as Manillan recounted the story to them. 

“Excellent work.” 

“He’s close, so close I can taste it.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! poor Rommath and Halduron, who will save Lor'themar from a spanking
> 
> TBC!!


End file.
